


Blondie and the Cool Professor

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Was it a mixture of complete awe and undeniable sexual attraction?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blondie and the Cool Professor

“You dress up really nice, I have to say.” Erin smiled, straightening his tie.

Dave smiled, pulling her closer. The smell of her perfume was intoxicating as always. It made him nice and heady, which was good since he’d only had one glass of wine tonight.

“So what do I dress like in normal life?” he asked.

“Hmm?”

“If I dress up nice what do I dress like in normal life?”

“Honestly?”

“Always.” He gave her Eskimo kisses.

“You're a cross between a Mafia Don and that cool professor.” She replied.

“Really?” Dave laughed, spinning her around. “Where do you come up with these things, baby? I told you should be the writer in the family.”

“Well the expensive shoes are definitely Don. The jeans and the goatee have cool professor written all over them. The women that trail your every move…it could go either way.”

“Women do not trail my every move.”

“Uh huh.” Erin smiled. “I don’t know, it’s a little hot to think I'm dating the coolest guy in school.”

“You’ve always dated the coolest guy in school.”

Dave dropped a kiss on her shoulder as they moved across the dance floor. He had taken Erin out to dinner tonight at 701, a jazz supper club in DC. The pianist was one of the best he’d heard in some time. Tonight a singer, Elaine Carpenter, joined him. She put a spin on _I Got You Under My Skin_ that made Dave want to pay the bill and go do naughty things with Erin in the backseat of his car. Guess it was a good thing the Mangusta was a two seater.

The music, how Erin smelled, and her choice of dress were all enough to make him feel like the luckiest man in the room. One would have to be blind not to notice them all drinking in his woman. She was amazing in a maroon cocktail dress, just below the knee and matching two inch heels. How women walked in those things never ceased to be a subject of curiosity and fascination. Erin could also dance and do very sexy things in them. These were not Strauss pumps.

Her hair was up, Dave’s favorite style, with diamond drops in her ears. She also wore the necklace he bought her last Christmas. It was an infinity symbol in diamonds and platinum. He was a giving man and indulgent lover…whenever she wore it Dave felt like he was getting the gift.

“You know Erin, I know things.” He whispered in her ear.

The song had changed, now it was a smoky rendition of Annie Lennox’s _Why_. Dave liked this one a lot. Erin was a big Annie Lennox fan; it was the perfect song for holding her close.

“Mmm, tell me something you know Agent Rossi.”

“I know,” Dave slid his hands up her back. “That you’re wearing very little under this dress.”

“One doesn’t need to be that brilliant to figure that out. I'm wearing enough…everything is where it should be.”

“Oh hell yes it is. Will I like what you're wearing? Or what you're not wearing?”

“Don’t you always?” Erin asked, smiling. When she stroked the nape of his neck, Dave quivered.

“Oh hell yes.” His grin matched hers.

“What else do you know? I want to be dazzled, David.”

“Not in public, baby.”

Erin laughed softly against his neck. It made heat run through Dave’s body and butterflies dance like champagne bubbles in his belly. There weren't too many women who made him feel that way. The feeling never got old and was never overdone.

“If I asked you who Nico Bellic was, what would you say?”

“Your latest Unsub.”

“No.” Dave shook his head.

“Is he the protagonist for the novel? It’s a very good name. I wholeheartedly approve.”

“Uh uh.”

“Oh c'mon, tell me. Don’t keep me in suspense.” Erin said.

“He's the lead character in _Grand Theft Auto IV_.”

“I would’ve never even have come close to guessing that. I don’t know much about video games but make up for it with my snappy banter.”

“Our Unsub once used it as an alias.” Dave replied, laughing some. “You should've seen the way the team looked at me when I knew him.”

“Was it a mixture of complete awe and undeniable sexual attraction?” She asked.

“I truly think it was with Spencer.”

“Don’t make me laugh like a hyena in here, David Rossi. I’ll never forgive you.”

The song ended and they went back to their table. Dinner was over; Dave loved his steak and Erin was equally impressed with her calamari. The dessert menu sat in the middle of the white tablecloth; Erin’s Sauvignon Blanc was refreshed.

“Should we have dessert here or at home?” Dave asked, taking a look at the menu.

“Do we have anything special at home?”

Erin never told Dave how much she loved the term ‘at home’. It didn’t matter whether they were talking about hers or his. Wherever they were together was home. That was fantastic.

“I'm not sure about everything but there's definitely some honey there. I believe there’s whipped cream as well. I always keep whipped cream.”

“What do you know?” she smiled. “Those are two of my favorite treats.”

Dave held up his hand and the server returned to the table. He ordered the vanilla bean ice cream for himself, the strawberry sorbet for Erin, and two cups of coffee. He wanted a shot of espresso in his.

“You'll be up all night.” Erin said.

“I’ll make good use of the time I think.”

She smiled again, not saying a word. Erin slid her hand across the table and over Dave’s. When he looked at her she saw such love in his eyes…sometimes it was overwhelming. It was always that good overwhelming. Every woman should be so lucky. They didn’t need words. They were surely nice but not always necessary.

“I feel pretty special,” Erin said when the server placed dessert and coffee on the table. “Its not often I get you all to myself for a whole evening. We’re usually interrupted by cell phones, Unsubs, or insanely giggly fangirls. I hardly know what to do with just you and I.”

“Oh, I think you're a smart dame.” Dave lifted her hand to his lips. “You will definitely figure it out.”

Erin ate a spoonful of sorbet, a heavenly look crossing her face as it slid down her throat.

“I'm sure I will. Still, it’s more fun when you throw me a few hints.”

***

“I have a dog in my lap.” Erin said, taking a moment to rub Mudgie’s large head.

She sat yoga style on Dave’s bed, brushing her hair. They had been back from the restaurant for over an hour. They had showered together, Dave’s favorite way to save water, and were getting ready for bed. This was always Erin’s favorite time of the day. Down time wasn’t just needed; she craved it. Spending quality time with Dave, and even his dog, brought her peace.

Dave grabbed his iPhone and snapped a few pictures. He loved her pajamas, the blue checkered bottoms and the long sleeve top that brought out her eyes. Erin at rest was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen. Maybe these pictures would show her what she looked like through his eyes. He had to admit that seeing her cuddle with the Chesapeake Bay retriever made him happy. A woman who loved dogs was always a good woman.

“Its adorable.” He said. “He’s in love with you, you know. I can't say I blame him.”

“Adorable is one word for it.” Erin put her brush on the nightstand. “Come to bed, David, and get Mudgie off me.”

He grinned, doing just that. He wrapped Erin in his arms and kissed her.

“Do you know what else I know?” Dave asked.

“What?”

“You're beautiful, you're amazing, and I love you.”

“I love you too, David Rossi.” She caressed his face.

Erin melted in his arms, relishing his kisses and their closeness. What was this bliss? She never thought she would feel these intense feelings again. Honestly, Erin wasn’t sure if she ever had.

There was guilt in the pit of her stomach that she never felt this way with Eli. Maybe she had and just didn’t remember. 25 years of her life was in fragmented pieces. She didn’t want it all back but what a shame that it wasn’t a time to look back on and smile at the memories. Perhaps one day she would, she just hadn't yet.

Mudgie jumped back on the bed as they were kissing and Erin laughed. The dog wouldn’t be denied tonight...he wanted to cuddle too. When they slipped under the blanket, he took up the space right at Dave’s feet. He was a smart dog, knew not to push his luck. He just wanted to be with them.

“A man, a woman, and his dog. This is all incredibly domestic.”

“Good thing or bad thing?” Dave asked.

“Just a thing.” Erin replied.

“Well I like it. I love ending every night together. Well, every night I'm in town.”

“Absence supposedly makes the heart grow fonder.”

“Though I'm not sure how I could be any fonder of you, Erin, I can say with certainty that it does.”

“You know it?” She asked, unable to hold back her laughter.

“That’s right, I know things.”

***


End file.
